Moriré el día en que me olvides
by camilu
Summary: O Adiós, Anterior título, que decidí cambiarlo por el actual, es un fanfics basado en una ruotura amorosa donde ambos personajes aceptaran las consecuencias sin objetar, ya que, ambos, se alejaron indirectamente del otro. Shonen ai. [Saga x Camus]. UA.


**Adiós**** o Moriré el día en que me olvides**

Cabellos añiles, cuerpo delgado y piel similar a la nieve; orbes de color verdoso cual, curiosamente, reflejaban tristeza. ¿Por qué?, él, también se lo preguntaba.

Quizás era por que ya no había la chispa que alguna vez encontró, cuando miraba al ser que ahora buscaba alguna prenda, revolcando a las otras del cajón.

No quería irrumpir, parecía que aquel, de cabellos caobas y piel blanquecina, estaba demasiado concentrado para ser interrumpido y más, por alguien que ya no parecía existir en su vida.

Entonces se limitó a recargarse en el marco de la puerta, cruzar sus brazos y soltar un alongado suspiro esperando con ello que el de orbes carmines se diera cuenta de que Saga estaba presente. Mas tan sumergido estaría aquél, que no le inmutó aquel resoplo que en un incómodo silencio, salió.

Era costumbre lo que les mantenía en el mismo hogar, quizás, tanta monotonía les había obligado alejarse de manera indirecta y llegando al extremo cual ahora padecían: estar separados en la misma casa, en la misma cama; como si de dos pingüinos se tratara.

La frialdad era notable…

El silencio era tal vez el mejor aliado para ambos personajes pues parecía que ninguno deseara hablar con el otro. Como si vivir ahí se hubiera vuelto una condena eterna de la cual no se pudiera huir.

Irónico a lo mejor. Era tan simple poner las cartas en la mesa y decirse lo que sentían para terminar de una vez por todas, esa tediosa cadena que sólo ellos habían tejido con sus propias dolencias.

Aburrido, el de cabellos añiles giró en sus talones y se embarcó hasta la cocina.-"¿Saga?"-no volteó, pensó que era su mente la cual le jugaba alguna broma, hacía ya mucho tiempo que el francés no le llamaba por su nombre.-"¿Saga?"-esta vez, el tono de voz del taheño no era uno de afabilidad, denotaba urgencia por lo cual el de ojos verdosos, se obligó a ladear su anatomía topándose con el rostro níveo del galo.

Enarcó una ceja. Camus tenía en su cara una expresión de nostalgia, parecía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el taheño empezaba a interesarse en el que, supuestamente, era la persona que amaba.

Saga, al sentir al mutismo ingresar, carraspeó para así con ello preguntar al de cabellos rojos cuál era su preocupación.-"¿A dónde vas?"-le respondió. El griego parpadeó varias veces, su cabeza no lograba captar lo que sucedía.

-"A la cocina"-sonrío.-"¿Quieres venir?"-gestículo con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba demasiado molesto, la ira quería brotar, más, prefirió sonreír y ofrecerse como compañía, de todas formas, a pesar de todo el dolor que lograba sentir, extrañaba a Camus y en esa actitud no lo rechazaría.

El de ojos carmines asintió sonriendo, así, ambos caminaron hacía la cocina en un total silencio.

El pasillo por donde andaban, a parte de tener un color verdoso de fachada, tenía algunos dibujos enmarcados. Arte creado por el griego cual cada vez que observaba a sus creaciones, soltaba un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro.

Camus –que se encontraba detrás del chico heleno, aproximadamente a tres pasos- entrecerró sus pupilas, buscando alguna manera de decir ese algo que no le dejaba respirar, aunque claro, aquella acotación, era una mera exageración por parte del taheño.

Parecía tan largo ese corredor que el francés prefirió frenar y descansar un poco, notando como Saga se recargaba en el marco de la puerta que daba, curiosamente, a la cocina.

Notó que el chico de cabellos añiles no daba la vuelta para encararlo así que, en su mente, se tejieron varias suposiciones de las cuales ninguna era correcta.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-fue una pregunta que voló por lo aires para penetrar las cavidades auditivas de Camus. Éste ladeó su cara un tanto tiznada por el sonrojo, y en un tono tan bajito comentó:

-"Extraño tenerte"-Saga soltó unas cuantas risas en su interior. Sentía coraje escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, prefirió soltar a cuenta nueva, un suspiro más cargado, denotando que su paciencia se agotaba.-"Tu piensas que me he alejado de ti y si bien es cierto, es por que de cierta manera tu también lo has querido"-esta vez, el griego no pudo contener el carcajeo de ironía que se encontraba en su interior. Rió en un tono de voz tan fuerte, que obligó a Camus a taparse sus oídos.

-"¡Mentira!"-refutó-"Siempre intenté complacerte en todo. Tus caprichos los cumplí como pude y tu no supiste apreciarlo."-el chico venido de Francia, frunció el ceño extrañado por las palabras de Saga, quien giró velozmente su entidad para chocar sus pupilas con las de Camus.

El griego le miraba molesto, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba, estaba, seguramente, con el corazón en la mano.

Camus por su parte, seguía con su rostro hacía un lado más lograba mirar al chico de hebras añiles, pues lo hacía de soslayo.

El mutismo, como de esperarse, se adueñó del ambiente. El francés sin darse cuenta terminó sentando en el piso de mocasines, mientras Saga continuaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta aún con la respiración agitada.

-"¿Por qué seguimos juntos?"-preguntó por lo bajo, esperando que Saga hiciera el esfuerzo de escucharle. Más quizás no lo había escuchado o a lo mejor lo había ignorado pues el griego frunció su ceño, dando señal que no había comprendido lo último que Camus había dicho.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, el taheño pensaba las maneras de decirle lo mal que se sentía por la separación que sin darse cuenta se había suscitado. Él como el griego, a su forma, había dado todo de sí más aquello no bastó al no haber comunicación.

-"Camus…"-el mencionado ladeó su rostro, por fin se miraban frente a frente-"no estamos sufriendo pero tampoco estamos felices"-un nudo se formó en su garganta, le dificultaba hablar pero era tan necesario esa confesión, pues, para su sorpresa, el taheño había asentido y con ello concordaba con lo que decía.

-"Eso es lo que te quería decir"-sonrío. Era tan bella esa faceta por parte del parisino. El par de orbes carmines, tildaban por lo que, de seguro, se venía.

La ruptura que tendrían parecía ya algo inevitable, más ellos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar dicha consecuencia pues, a pesar de todo, ambos a su manera se habían distanciado, deteriorando la bella relación que tenían.

El mutismo había desaparecido, un aire de tranquilidad se suplantó. Ambos sonreían, hace mucho que no pasaba aquella escena: con tan sólo miradas y un par de sonrisas, se decían lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Camus se reincorporó y extendió sus brazos, recibiendo como respuesta que el chico de cabellos añiles se lanzara a éstos y se reconfortara en un tierno abrazo.

Pasó algunos minutos cuando el taheño alejó al griego, para así con ello confrontar su mirada con la de Saga y, cuando lo hubiese logrado, poder probar una vez mas, ese brebaje, esa bebida invisible que sentía al besar a ese níveo muchacho de ojos esmeraldas y espigada figura.

Como lo había predicho y deseado, al alejar el cuerpo de Saga, cerró sus ojos y besó el labio inferior de su compañero, para con ello, incitar a Saga en ese pequeño juego.

Un contacto de urgencia para una despedida de ensueño, más, en sus interiores, no deseaban aquello aunque sabían que era lo correcto.

Tan suave e inolvidable sería aquel roce, que al finalizarlo, se estrecharon nuevamente en un abrazo.-"Yo moriré el día en que me olvides"-gesticuló el mayor, es decir, el de cabellos añiles cuando se hubieran separado para a nueva cuenta, chocar sus miradas.

Las pupilas del francés empezaban tildar, pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima escapara. Ellos si bien terminaban una relación de lapso memorable, lo harían de la forma más noble: despidiéndose en los mejores términos, deseando siempre el bienestar del otro.

Lo que sentían en esos momentos era indescriptible. Seguían enlazados en un abrazo que aparentaba nunca terminar, pero, debía finalizar.

Saga, en un bajo sollozo, encogió sus hombros rechazando con esto a las manos del francés y haciendo que éste intercambiara su sonrisa por una de tristeza.

El par se miró una vez más. Deseaban abrazarse pero ya estaría de más.

Se estrecharon de manos y sin palabras, se dijeron un adiós el cual jamás hubieran deseado.

Camus viró su entidad cuando el griego le soltó y, en ese instante, cuando el francés caminaba hacía la puerta de salida, Saga percibió que todo se derrumbaba pero que podría salir y no corrió a pos del parisino, como supondría alguna novela romántica.

Lo dejo ir…

El francés se perdió al adentrarse por el pasillo y sólo escuchó el seguro de la puerta, todo había terminado…

… … …


End file.
